92 minutes : ces instants volés
by Cherry.P
Summary: Hermione est une jeune maman épanouie. Drago, un jeune papa stressé. Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Replongeons avec eux dans leur passé, savourons leurs instants volés... OS HG-DM


_Nous y voilà... Après de nombreuses années passées sur ce forum en tant que lectrice anonyme, je me lance avec un petit OS tout simple et tout guimauve. Est-ce que j'appréhende ? Si peu ;-)_

 _J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je serai ravie de m'améliorer !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _M_

* * *

« Ça fait 92 minutes qu'elle est réveillée, ça fait déjà 2 minutes de retard alors sois gentille Maman et fais-moi le plaisir de me rendre MA fille pour que j'aille la mettre au lit ! »

Narcissa Malefoy poussa un long soupir. Voilà que son fils unique osait lui donner des ordres ! Elle embrassa l'adorable poupon blond qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avant de le tendre à son fils qui la regardait d'un air prodigieusement agacé. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Rares étaient les instants où elle laissait la moindre émotion trahir ses traits aristocratiques. Mais à ce moment précis, faillir à son rôle de Lady Malefoy lui importait peu.

« Drago, la paternité t'a rendu fou… »

« A qui le dites-vous Narcissa ! » fit la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

Drago leur jeta une œillade sévère et quitta la pièce sans un mot, sa fille dans ses bras.

Narcissa poussa un énième soupir en se resservant une tasse de thé. D'un geste, elle en proposa à sa belle-fille, qui accepta l'offre d'un hochement de tête.

« Ahh, Miss Granger, je ne croyais pas si bien dire il y a quelques années, quand je vous ai dit que vous alliez ramollir mon fils… »

Hermione sourit en voyant le regard malicieux de sa belle-mère. Elle savoura le thé brûlant qui coulait dans sa gorge et, s'installant plus confortablement dans l'immense canapé noir, laissa son esprit vagabonder…

 **-** **Ȣ** **-**

* * *

« Ça va bien se passer hein ? »

La jeune femme passa nerveusement sa main dans sa tignasse brune, l'emmêlant encore plus que d'ordinaire. Merlin, elle était tellement nerveuse !

« Mione, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois : tout va bien se passer ! Ce n'est que ma mère ! »

« Que ta mère ? » Hermione s'étrangla. « Que ta mère ? Drago Abraxas Lucius Malefoy, j'aurais préféré affronter une armée de strangulots à mains nues plutôt que de faire face au regard de celle qui n'est QUE ta mère ! »

Drago soupira et serra très fort la main de sa belle dans la sienne.

« Hermione, ça va bien se passer, je t'assure. Ma mère est au courant pour nous deux, elle a eu largement le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Je suis sûre qu'elle se fait une joie de te rencontrer enfin. »

« Elle m'a déjà rencontrée… » souffla Hermione.

Les souvenirs de sa dernière escapade au Manoir Malefoy affluaient dans sa mémoire, la crispant un peu plus.

« C'est du passé tout ça, tu sais comme moi qu'elle effacerait toutes ces horreurs si elle le pouvait. Tu sais à quel point elle regrette, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour t'aider ce jour-là Hermione ! JE ne pouvais rien faire ! »

Un trémolo avait accentué la fin de sa phrase, trahissant les remords qui habitaient toujours Drago, 6 ans après les faits. Hermione eut un sourire doux et caressa tendrement la joue du blond.

« Je sais bien », souffla-t-elle. « Je t'ai pardonné à l'instant où mon regard a croisé le tien ce soir-là. Et je lui ai pardonné à elle aussi. Tu as raison, c'est du passé. C'est juste que… Ça me terrifie d'être ici. Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? »

Drago soupira à nouveau. Bien sûr qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Lui en revanche, ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Ce jour-là, le dilemme auquel il avait été confronté avait été insurmontable. Il savait qu'il était impératif de ne pas se trahir en courant défendre le trio d'or, il savait qu'il devait préserver son rôle d'espion. La bataille finale approchait et l'Ordre avait plus que jamais besoin de ses informations. Et d'ailleurs, qu'aurait-il faire ? Hermione, Harry et Ron n'avaient aucune idée du double-jeu qu'il menait à l'époque. Seuls Lupin et Rogue étaient au courant, il leur avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Pour sa mère. Et pour lui aussi. Ses convictions avaient changé, mais il tenait à sa vie. Oh, il n'était pas naïf, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il avait aussi changé de camp pour elle. Surtout pour elle. Elle qui l'avait ensorcelé des années plus tôt et qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger. Ce jour-là, au Manoir, il savait que la protéger signifiait rester de marbre en voyant sa tante la torturer. Même si son cœur était en train d'exploser. Il savait que se précipiter pour la défendre ne servirait à rien, parce que si sa tante ne l'avait pas tué sur le champ, Ron, Harry, même Hermione, auraient pu s'en charger. Il aurait ruiné sa couverture et serait mort sans avoir la certitude qu'elle aurait la vie sauve et qu'elle pourrait vivre heureuse. Alors ce jour-là, il avait regardé la femme qu'il aimait souffrir comme jamais elle n'avait souffert, et jamais, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, s'efforçant de revenir au moment présent. Voyant sa petite-amie si anxieuse à la simple idée de rencontrer sa mère, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace mi-narquoise, mi-attendrie.

« Par Salazar, comment pourrait-elle ne pas t'aimer… Y-a-t-il une seule personne sur cette Terre qui ne t'aime pas ? Sérieusement Hermione, où est passé ton courage de Griffondor ? »

« Disparu à l'instant où tu m'as demandé de rencontrer ta famille, Malefoy ! »

Elle insista sur son nom de famille et détourna les yeux, fixant un point invisible au loin. Le sourire de Drago se fit plus tendre encore.

« Hermione… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et plongea les yeux dans les siens à nouveau, des éclats de colère brillant dans son regard noisette.

« Tu as le culot de me demander ça maintenant ?! Tu penses vraiment que je serais ici, à accepter de me faire réduire en pâtée pour véracrasse par ta mère, si je ne t'aimais pas ?! »

« Donc tu m'aimes ? » fit Drago sans se départir de son sourire.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime, sombre crétin ! »

« Et tu as confiance en moi ? Je veux dire, je t'ai déjà prouvé que tu pouvais me faire confiance, n'est-ce-pas ? »

La brune soupira de mauvaise grâce.

« Oui… » maugréa-t-elle.

« Ça tombe bien, parce que je t'aime aussi et que j'ai confiance en toi. Alors si je te dis que tout va bien se passer, que ma mère va t'adopter et que vous allez vous entendre à merveille avant même que le thé soit servi, crois-en toi, en moi, en nous, parce que c'est exactement comme ça que ça va se passer ! Par Morgane Mione, tu as surmonté des épreuves autrement plus dangereuses que celle-là hein ?! »

Elle inspira lentement et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

« Tout va bien se passer ? »

« Tout va bien se passer. »

Tout ne s'était pas bien passé. Oh bien sûr, Narcissa avait promis à son fils de faire des efforts. Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il fréquente une née-moldue qui la dérangeait, elle avait mis de côté ses préjugés racistes il y a belle lurette. Mais elle avait espéré, au cours des années qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre, que Drago finirait par accepter les avances d'Astoria Greengrass, une fille de bonne famille, noble et dotée d'une élégance naturelle. Une fille qui savait se comporter avec classe en société, capable de garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances. Une fille dont les traits fins et délicats, caractéristiques des vieilles familles aristocrates d'Angleterre, n'avaient jamais réussi à séduire son fils.

Hermione Granger n'était pas une aristocrate. Elle avait un caractère de feu, parlait sans réfléchir et démarrait au quart de tour à la moindre remarque. Avec ses cheveux broussailleux, son nez retroussé et sa manie de se mordre les lèvres sans cesse, elle était loin, très loin de ce que Narcissa avait espéré pour son fils unique. Et pourtant. C'était elle que Drago avait choisie. Elle et ses tâches d'encre sur les doigts. Elle et son regard flamboyant. Elle et sa façon de toujours vouloir tout contrôler.

Narcissa avait soupiré longuement en voyant Hermione et Drago entrer main dans la main dans le manoir. Elle avait froncé le nez en voyant la jeune femme se tendre à chacune de ses questions. Elle avait ostensiblement montré son mépris quand Hermione avait fini par lâcher sa tasse de thé au sol, les mains tremblant de colère, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pensait pouvoir offrir à son fils. Un service de porcelaine plus que centenaire, éparpillé en mille morceaux, quelle honte !

Et puis, Narcissa avait tressailli lorsque son fils lui avait ordonné de cesser ses insinuations, menacé de quitter le manoir et de ne plus jamais revenir. Oh, très légèrement, c'est à peine si ses épaules avaient eu le temps de trembler. Elle avait vu les yeux de son fils posés sur la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Celle-ci fixait le sol, semblant bien décidée à ne plus jamais relever la tête.

« J'aime votre fils, Madame Malefoy », avait-elle fini par dire, s'adressant plus au tapis de Chine qu'à la femme assise devant elle. « Je sais que ça n'était pas dans vos plans. Ça n'était pas dans les miens non plus à vrai dire. » Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. « Je sais que je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Ni argent, ni manoir, pas même une belle-famille aimante qui l'accueillerait le dimanche après-midi pour boire un chocolat chaud au coin du feu. Drago vous a parlé de mes parents, je crois ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Non, je n'ai rien de tout ça à lui offrir et je sais que vous pensez que votre fils mérite mieux. Vous avez probablement raison. Alors, peut-être que ça ne durera pas toute la vie, peut-être qu'un matin, Drago se réveillera en se rendant compte qu'il peut trouver une femme bien plus belle, bien plus riche que moi. Mais d'ici là, même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, je compte bien l'aimer du plus profond de mon cœur et faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le rendre heureux. »

Narcissa Malefoy en était restée bouche bée. Elle avait surpris la tendresse infinie qui émanaient des yeux de son fils, tandis qu'il attrapait la jeune femme par la main. Et elle avait compris alors. Son fils aimait cette jeune femme, et elle l'aimait en retour. Que pouvait-elle exiger de plus ? Quelle mère indigne pouvait essayer de briser un tel amour ?

« Maman, on s'en va. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

« Non ! Attendez, je… Miss Granger, je suis profondément désolée. Ce que je voulais vérifier, avec toute ma maladresse, c'est si je pouvais vous faire confiance pour prendre le relai auprès de mon fils unique. » Elle jeta un œil vers les mains des deux jeunes gens, étroitement enlacées. « J'ai eu toutes les preuves dont j'avais besoin. Je vous adresse mes plus plates excuses Miss Granger, j'espère de tout cœur que nous pourrons repartir sur de bonnes bases désormais. Peut-être aimeriez-vous une autre tasse de thé ? »

Hermione avait enfin consenti à lever les yeux vers l'aristocrate. Elles s'étaient jaugées du regard, un long moment. Et puis, elle avait souri.

Tout s'était bien passé finalement.

 **-** **Ȣ** **-**

* * *

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire en constatant que leurs pensées s'étaient égarées au même endroit, toutes les deux.

« Vous l'avez vraiment ramolli » reprit Narcissa Malefoy d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait sévère. « Mais vous l'avez aussi rendu meilleur… Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça. »

« Je n'y suis pour rien Narcissa. Votre fils est un homme bien, il lui a juste fallu quelques temps pour se faire à l'idée… » sourit sa belle-fille. « Mais Merlin, il me rend folle en ce moment » ajouta-t-elle en entortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. « Depuis la naissance d'Anna il… Il est tellement crispé ! »

« Il veut être un bon père, je crois. »

« Mais il l'est déjà ! Je veux dire, il n'a pas besoin de chronométrer chaque phase d'éveil ou de repos de notre fille, de peser scrupuleusement chaque aliment pour être sûr qu'elle a eu exactement la dose de vitamines nécessaire, ou de refuser que quiconque touche Anna parce que, je cite, 'ils vont la porter n'importe comment et me l'abîmer' ! C'est épuisant » soupira Hermione.

« Oh je le sais bien Miss Granger » sourit Narcissa. « Croyez-moi, j'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir profiter de ma petite-fille un peu plus longuement. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut parler de tout ça… »

Elle jeta un œil vers la porte par laquelle Drago s'était éclipsé.

« Allez lui parler, il a besoin d'être rassuré. Et si j'ai assumé ce rôle pendant des années, je sais aujourd'hui que vous seule en êtes capable… »

Narcissa Malefoy fit un dernier sourire à sa belle-fille avant de transplaner. Hermione inspira profondément avant de rejoindre son mari dans la chambre d'Anna.

Drago réprima un frisson quand deux bras chauds vinrent l'encercler. Même après tant d'années il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à chaque contact. Il aurait dû se contenir. Un Malefoy ne devait pas se laisser aller. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant avec elle. Par la barbe de Merlin, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'avait jamais su lui résister.

« Elle est belle hein ? » chuchota la voix d'Hermione dans son dos.

Il reporta son regard sur sa fille, paisiblement endormie dans son berceau. Oh oui, elle était belle, la plus belle, la plus précieuse des petites choses au monde.

« Bien sûr qu'elle est belle. Elle a mes cheveux et tes yeux, comment pourrait-elle ne pas être belle ? »

La jeune femme pouffa et il frissonna à nouveau en sentant son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

« Qui aurait cru qu'on en arriverait là tous les deux hein ? A admirer les yeux et les cheveux d'un enfant, de notre enfant ? »

Drago ferma les yeux, savourant chacun de ses mots. Personne n'y avait cru, même pas lui. Et pourtant…

 **-** **Ȣ** **-**

* * *

« Nom d'un scrout à pétard ! MALEFOY ! »

Le dénommé Malefoy eut un sourire triomphant. Il adorait la faire sortir de ses gonds. Littéralement. D'abord, parce qu'en dehors de ses crises de colère, elle s'efforçait de rester le plus loin possible de lui. Et son indifférence le touchait plus que de raison. Ensuite, parce qu'elle n'était jamais aussi belle que quand elle le foudroyait du regard, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux noisette. Et qu'il adorait ça. Plus que de raison.

Lorsqu'à la fin de la guerre, il avait enfin pu prendre le large après en avoir rêvé pendant des années, il avait fait son possible pour se tenir éloigné de Londres. Il revenait régulièrement voir sa mère, mais ne se montrait jamais en public. Il n'avait donc plus vu Hermione depuis son procès, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait trop souffert de voir l'éclat de pitié dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait appris, en même temps que le Magenmagot et toute la communauté sorcière, le rôle qu'il avait joué pendant le conflit. Et s'il avait souvent dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui avouer, à la fin d'une énième dispute, qu'il était en réalité de son côté et se battait pour la même cause, c'était justement pour ça. Drago Malefoy ne voulait pas susciter la pitié, la compassion. Surtout pas la sienne. Alors il avait quitté l'Angleterre une fois acquitté, sans regret. Il avait pourtant bien été obligé de revenir deux ans plus tard, lorsque son employeur l'avait envoyé en mission au Département des Sports du Ministère. Il avait bien été obligé de la croiser dans les couloirs. Pire, il avait bien été obligé de travailler avec elle, lorsque le Département des Sports et celui de la Justice Magique avaient dû coopérer pour l'organisation de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Alors, il lui avait adressé l'un de ses éternels sourires narquois et avait repris ses moqueries. Comme à l'école, les insultes racistes en moins. Parce que même si elle lui avait terriblement manqué, même s'il commençait à comprendre que jamais il n'arriverait à se passer d'elle, il ne voulait plus jamais voir cet éclat dans son regard. Il ne voulait plus jamais qu'elle ait pitié de lui.

En entendant des pas rapides dans le couloir, il secoua la tête. Merlin il adorait la voir s'énerver et débarquer dans son bureau, furieuse. Il adorait lorsqu'elle s'égosillait à en perdre la voix et qu'il pouvait la contempler à loisir. Il adorait voir ses yeux s'agrandir et ses joues rosir de gêne quand elle comprenait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé qu'il était à l'admirer. Il adorait enfin lorsqu'elle finissait par repartir en claquant la porte, hurlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Drago Malefoy était un crétin. Il sourit et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en entendant la tornade brune arriver.

« COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ?! »

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle devait être vraiment en colère, parce qu'elle était furieusement belle.

« Osé quoi Granger ? Vraiment, dis m'en plus, je suis impatient de savoir pourquoi tu me déranges en plein travail… »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent espèce d'immonde véracrasse ! Mes dossiers sont complètement fichus parce que TU as volontairement renversé ton café dessus ! N'essaie même pas de me mentir, Paula t'a vu passer dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, je SAIS que c'est toi ! »

En fait, il ne l'avait pas exactement fait exprès, pensa Drago. Il était effectivement passé dans son bureau juste après le déjeuner, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux jours et qu'elle lui manquait. Il comptait trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour l'agacer, sachant qu'il pourrait ensuite terminer sa journée de travail sereinement. Mais elle n'était pas encore revenue de son déjeuner. Il s'était penché pour lire quelques lignes du dossier sur lequel ils travaillaient tous les deux, avait sursauté en entendant des pas derrière lui et en avait renversé son café. Ce n'était que Paula. Mais le mal était fait. Drago avait regardé le café se répandre sur les parchemins, avait adressé un faux sourire désolé à l'assistante et avait rejoint son bureau, réjoui. Finalement, il n'aurait même pas à trouver une excuse pour la croiser aujourd'hui.

« Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Non mais franchement, je travaille d'arrache-pied pendant des années, je respecte les règlements, sauf bien sûr quand Harry et Ron m'entraînent dans leurs bêtises, je parcours la planète à la recherche de morceaux d'âme, j'aide à vaincre le pire mage noir de tous les temps… Et non, il faut encore que je me coltine Drago Malefoy, le type le plus prétentieux et le plus mesquin de l'histoire ! Franchement ! Oh et Joshua, que va-t-il penser de moi maintenant, il va croire que je suis complètement hystérique ! »

« Joshua ? Joshua Jones ? »

Il n'avait pas tiqué quand elle l'avait insulté, il en avait l'habitude. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle mentionne Joshua Jones, plus grand crétin que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu.

Hermione aussi était étonnée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il l'interrompe dans l'une de ses – trop – nombreuses tirades. Elle l'avait dévisagé.

« Peu importe Malefoy. A cause de toi je vais passer pour une idiote. »

« Ça m'importe Granger, » rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi diable Joshua Jones penserait-il que tu es une folle hystérique ? Je veux dire, c'est vrai, tu ES une folle hystérique. Mais pourquoi cela viendrait-il aux oreilles de Joshua Jones ? »

« Parce que j'ai déjeuné avec lui, qu'il me raccompagnait à mon bureau, et que j'espérais bien qu'il m'inviterait à dîner un de ces soirs ! Mais il n'en a pas eu l'occasion, parce que quand j'ai vu mes dossiers noyés et le regard de Paula, j'ai tout de suite compris que TU avais encore tout gâché ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute Malefoy ! »

« Tu comptais dîner avec Joshua Jones ? Granger, tu ESPERAIS dîner avec ce… ce type ? »

Il fronça le nez, écœuré. Elle ne pouvait pas SERIEUSEMENT être intéressée par ce bellâtre complètement stupide ?

« Peu importe Malefoy » répéta la jeune femme. « Peu importe parce qu'à cause de toi, je n'ai plus aucune chance de dîner un jour avec lui ! »

« Tu m'en vois ravi, je refuse que tu ailles dîner avec cet imbécile. »

« Tu QUOI ? Drago Abraxas Lucius Malefoy, est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que tu refusais que je dîne avec Joshua Jones ? »

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. »

« Et POURQUOI hein ? Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ?! Non mais tu t'es vu Malefoy ? Ça fait des années que tu fais de ma vie un véritable enfer, que tu me méprises, que tu prends un malin plaisir à me voir plus bas que terre, alors pourquoi par le caleçon de Merlin devrais-je t'écouter ?! »

« Parce que je suis amoureux de toi. »

« Et puis tant qu'on y est, je peux savoir ce que tu fichais dans mon bureau pendant le déjeuner ? Parce que franchement Malefoy, renverser du café sur mes dossiers, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Tu ne crois pas que… QUOI ? »

La brunette s'était interrompue en pleine phrase, son doigt rageur pointé vers le torse du blond. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Malefoy ? »

Drago grimaça légèrement. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. La voir se crisper de colère lui suffisait largement, d'habitude. Mais l'entendre parler de Joshua Jones avait éveillé en lui un sentiment qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir : la jalousie.

« J'ai rien dit. Tu dérailles Granger ! » railla-t-il.

Aïe. Même lui, il ne se trouvait pas crédible.

« Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Mais ça ne suffit pas. C'était trop tard. Il avait rouvert son cœur. Il était fichu.

« … J'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi, Granger. Depuis très, très longtemps. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Oh. »

« Oh ?! Granger tu es sérieuse là ?! Je t'avoue que je suis fou de toi depuis des années et tout ce que tu trouves à répondre c'est 'oh' ?! Tu te fiches de moi hein ? »

Il s'était levé et avait contourné son bureau pour la rejoindre.

« Non parce que Granger, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas exactement le genre de type qui fait des déclarations d'amour à chaque coin de rue ! Alors, que tu sois surprise, je peux comprendre, mais est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas essayer de former une phrase un tout petit plus élaborée que 'oh' ?! »

Il savait qu'il devait se taire et disparaitre à l'autre bout de la planète. Mais il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il fulminait.

« Oh je vois, la grande Hermione Granger ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça hein ?! C'est vrai quoi, comment Drago Malefoy aurait-il pu tomber amoureux d'elle ? C'était pas prévu dans tes plans ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant c'est arrivé Granger. Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver, parce que nom d'un hippogriffe chauve, tu es la Miss Je-sais-tout la plus insupportable que je connaisse ! Mais c'est arrivé, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je te le dis, je l'assume. Alors tu pourrais trouver le courage de me répondre autre chose que simplement 'oh' ! Et au passage, »

« Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

« … tu sais ce que j'en pense de tes foutus dossiers ?! Et tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton Joshua Jones à la noix ?!... Attends QUOI ? »

« Je suis amoureuse de toi, Malefoy. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment un tel désastre a pu se produire, mais c'est un fait. Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Il laisse mollement retomber la main qu'il avait levée, sans s'en apercevoir. Ils restèrent silencieux, longtemps. Puis, alors qu'elle envisageait très sérieusement de déménager en Alaska pour se lancer dans l'élevage de yaks, il eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Oh. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, amusée. Légèrement effrayée aussi. Est-ce qu'il se fichait d'elle ? Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Ne fais pas ça. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Faire quoi Malefoy ? »

« Ça. Te mordre les lèvres comme ça. C'est démoniaque. Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que ça me fait. Si tu continues je ne sais pas ce qui pourra me retenir de t'embrasser. Et je ne voudrais pas me prendre un coup de poing comme en troisième année. »

« Oh. »

Hermione hésita un quart de seconde puis lui adressa un petit sourire mutin. Et se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Il fondit sur sa bouche. Elle n'envisagea pas une seule seconde de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

 **-** **Ȣ** **-**

* * *

Drago se retourna pour la énième fois. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il savait qu'Hermione, couchée à ses côtés, ne dormait pas non plus. Il la prit dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans son cou.

« Il m'a dit que je ne serai jamais un bon père. »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Drago ? »

La brunette se retourna pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre que son mari répondait à la question qu'elle lui avait posée un peu plus tôt, alors qu'ils s'extasiaient au-dessus du berceau de leur fille. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il était si stressé avec Anna. Pourquoi il passait ses soirées à lire des livres sur l'éducation des enfants. Il avait balayé la question d'un revers de la main. Elle avait soupiré et n'avait plus abordé le sujet, sachant qu'il lui répondrait quand il serait prêt. Visiblement, c'était maintenant. Et elle sacrifierait bien volontiers quelques heures de sommeil pour l'écouter.

« Mon… père » souffla Drago. « Quand on s'est revus à la bataille finale, il… il m'a dit que je ne serai jamais capable de prendre soin d'un enfant. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Impuissante, elle vit l'homme qu'elle aimait replonger douloureusement dans ses souvenirs.

 **-** **Ȣ** **-**

* * *

« Oh, mais qui vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas là mon fils unique, l'héritier prodige ?! Non, je dois confondre, mon fils ne m'aurait jamais trahi ! »

Drago se retourna, lentement. Il était étonné de ne pas l'avoir croisé plus tôt. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Père… Comme on se retrouve… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Drago » siffla l'homme qui lui faisait face. « Je ne suis plus ton père. Je n'ai pas engendré un tel lâche ! »

« La lâcheté est pourtant un héritage familial, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous devriez en être fier au contraire. »

Drago ricana tandis que Lucius Malefoy fronçait le nez. Une haine sans limite dansait dans ses yeux.

« Vas-tu m'expliquer, Drago, la raison de ta désertion ? Vas-tu avoir le courage de me dire pourquoi tu m'as trahi, pourquoi tu as trahi le maître ?! »

« Je ne partage plus vos convictions Père, c'est tout. N'allez pas chercher plus loin que ça. Avada Kedavra ! »

Lucius, qui avait d'abord cru que le sort mortel lui était destiné, suivit du regard le rayon vert, qui alla frapper l'un de ses pairs en pleine poitrine. Greyback. Lorsque le loup-garou s'effondra, il découvrit une jeune femme brune, les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle leva les yeux vers eux et hocha la tête vers Drago en signe de remerciement, avant de disparaitre dans la nuit. Lucius reporta son attention sur celui qui avait été son fils. Et ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux le troubla une fraction de seconde.

« Oh, je vois… C'est pour elle hein ? C'est pour cette sang-de-bourbe que tu as retourné ta veste ? J'admets qu'elle est plutôt jolie… »

« Je vous interdis de poser à nouveau le regard sur elle ! » le coupa Drago.

Lucius ignora sa remarque.

« Franchement Drago, regarde-toi ! Tu es tombé plus bas que terre… Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ton nom est ce qu'il est, tu peux le nier tant que tu veux, tu resteras à jamais un Malefoy. Penses-tu vraiment qu'une fille comme elle acceptera de t'aimer un jour en retour ? T'imagines-tu vraiment pouvoir faire le bonheur de cette fille ? »

« Je pourrais la rendre heureuse ! » fulmina le blond. « Je l'épouserai, je lui construirai une maison au bord de la mer, je fonderai une famille avec elle. »

« Ne sois pas naïf, pauvre idiot ! Toi, père ?! Voyons Drago, tu es pathétique. Tu n'as jamais été capable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, comment pourrais-tu t'occuper d'un enfant ? Même si par miracle cette sang-de-bourbe venait à t'aimer, tu ne pourras jamais lui offrir cette vie-là. Tu ne seras jamais un bon père. »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

D'un sortilège informulé, Drago envoya valser son géniteur contre un rocher. Il vit le sang perler sur son front. C'était fini. Son père allait mourir. Drago aurait dû se sentir soulagé, mais il ne l'était pas. Longtemps, très longtemps après, il reverrait le sourire diabolique de son père, son corps complètement désarticulé contre le rocher. Et il entendrait sa voix répéter, inlassablement, avant de mourir :

« Tu es un Malefoy, Drago. Et comme tous les Malefoy, tu ne seras jamais un bon père… »

 **-** **Ȣ** **-**

* * *

Drago revint à la réalité en sentant la douce main d'Hermione essuyer la larme traîtresse qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

« Oh Drago… » souffla la jeune femme.

« Il… Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui Mione ! Je veux être un bon père pour Anna ! »

Il se détestait d'entendre le désespoir dans sa voix. Mais le regard de sa femme lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied.

« Je voudrais tellement la protéger… Je voudrais qu'elle soit fière de moi… »

« Oh Drago ! Elle sera fière de toi ! Elle sera fière de toi comme je suis fière de toi, de l'homme formidable que tu es devenu ! Tu n'as rien à prouver, ni à Anna, ni à moi… Lucius Malefoy est mort Drago. Et tu n'es pas comme lui. Le simple fait que tu sois dans ce lit avec moi en ce moment-même suffit à prouver que tu n'es pas comme lui. »

« Et si je n'y arrivais pas Hermione ?! Et si… Et si je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de tous les préceptes qu'il m'a inculqués quand j'étais enfant ? Je… Je n'ai pas de modèle paternel, je n'ai pas appris comment être un bon père pour Anna… »

« Parce que ça ne s'apprend pas dans les livres Drago ! Par Merlin je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais l'amour ne s'apprend pas dans les livres. Et l'amour que tu portes à notre famille, à notre fille, transparait dans chacun des regards que tu lui portes. Ecoute-moi Drago… Je t'aime. Tu es un mari merveilleux et un père exceptionnel. Tu es là pour Anna à chaque seconde, comme tu as été là pour moi, depuis des années. Tu n'as pas à chronométrer ses siestes ou à accourir dès qu'elle commence à pleurer. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour t'aimer déjà aussi fort que je t'aime. Drago tu es un bon père. Tu as été un bon père à la minute où je t'ai annoncé que j'attendais un enfant. Tu as été un bon père pendant ma grossesse, pendant mes nausées, quand je te demandais d'aller me chercher des chocogrenouilles et de la glace à la myrtille au milieu de la nuit. Tu as été un bon père quand j'ai senti les premières contractions, quand tu m'as accompagné à Ste Mangouste, quand tu m'as laissé te massacrer la main pendant l'accouchement. Tu as été un bon père quand tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de pleurer en découvrant notre fille, quand tu l'as regardée comme si elle était la 8ème merveille du monde. Et tu seras un bon père quand Anna fera ses premiers pas, quand tu lui apprendras à faire du vélo, quand elle fera sa première rentrée à Pourdlard, quand tu seras heureux d'apprendre qu'elle sera à Griffondor. Parce que notre fille sera une Griffondor, Drago Malefoy ! Tu seras un bon père quand elle te présentera un garçon et que tu auras envie de réduire ce petit scarabée en bouillie. Tu seras un bon père quand tu la laisseras prendre son envol avec l'homme qu'elle aime et qu'elle ira fonder sa propre famille, à son tour. Tu seras un bon père à chaque instant, Drago. Ne doute pas de toi une seule seconde. Moi j'ai confiance en toi. »

Drago sourit avant d'embrasser tendrement la femme qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits depuis si longtemps.

« Je t'aime, Hermione Jean Granger-Malefoy. Je suis complètement, inéluctablement et définitivement fou amoureux de toi. »

« Ça tombe bien, parce que je suis aussi éperdument amoureuse de vous, Monsieur Malefoy. Et à ce sujet… que dirais-tu de songer à faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour Anna ? Il s'agirait de ne pas perdre la main… »

Il lui rendit son sourire et se lova contre elle. Merlin qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait raison, il n'était pas Lucius Malefoy. Il était Drago, amoureux d'une née-moldue depuis son adolescence, papa une fois, bientôt deux. Et il n'avait plus peur. Il serait un bon père.


End file.
